The Music Craze
by Ruffian194
Summary: Rated T for slightly bad lauguage of lyrics. Used to be a one-shot, now has turned into my collaboration of all my song fics. Any song fics that are older then Rockstar 101 will remain unadded to this. RR please.
1. The Music Craze

Summary: Seras is home drunk and turns up the radio to sweat the alcohol out. Alucard happens to be going to his cell when it starts. So what happens? Lo and behold...

* * *

**The Music Craze**

Alucard had just come back from a mission he'd been sent on. Seras had been particularly tired that night... Well, okay. More like wasted from the late night she'd spent out with the Wild Geese. Anyways… Seras hadn't been able to go on the job and so Alucard was sent. It would have been a less than 5-minute job except that he decided to 'play' with his victim tonight, before brutally destroying him.

After reporting to Sir Integra, Alucard headed down to his cell. When he came to the entrance of the dungeon he heard a faint sound, but continued on as if there was nothing. As he went deeper and deeper into the dark, though, the sound became louder and louder and more distinct. Still he walked on without any hesitation. Heading in the direction of the sound. Staying on course, getting ever closer to the source. Then suddenly he stopped. And guess whose cell it was he stopped in front of.

Seras Victoria had had such a great night, not considering the shouting she'd had to hear from Integra concerning her 'condition'. Drunk. Wasted. But she'd had a great time and wouldn't let the cold bitch of a woman ruin it for her. So when she'd stumbled into her cell and looked around for something to keep her occupied until she sobered up, and her eyes had found the radio sitting in the corner, she knew exactly what she'd do. Turn it on and dance the alcohol away! She just didn't expect her master to walk by and hear the music...

Seras had run straight over to the radio, picked it up, set it down on the table, and plugged it in. She'd turned it all the way up, like she used to when she was human. Than, she turned it on. Right away the sound of heavy metal could be heard. And Alucard had walked in at the worst possible time for her…

Alucard walked in only to hear,

"**Get psycho!  
I wanna get psycho,  
Get psycho!  
I wanna wanna wanna wanna  
I wanna get psycho."**

yelled at him, out of the Seras' little mouth. Seras yelling random odd words didn't really faze him and he was slowly fading back into his shadows. But that was until he heard the next words that came from her mouth and the radio's speakers,

"**Run you little bitch  
I want your power glowing, juicy flowing,  
Red hot meaning of life.  
It's not enough to have a little taste  
I want the whole damn thing, now  
Can you dig it?  
Need to get psycho  
Want to hear you say it  
Say you want it, need it  
Don't wanna wait until we finish the show  
It's not enough, you hunger for more  
You're one twisted little fuck  
And now you wanna get psycho with me."**

These words stopped him right in his tracks, captivating him. He watched his fledgling intently as she grabbed up a packet of blood she'd left unopened on the table while she sang the song's lyrics at it. The whole time he listened to the words,

"**Give in, give in, decide  
Give in, give in, give in, decide  
Give in  
Give in, give in, decide  
Give in, give in, give in, decide  
Give in,"**

he thought,

_Yes. Yes Seras! That's it! Chose it! Bite it! Drink it! DO IT!_

"Get psycho! I wan- eak! Master? Why'd you scare me like that, Master?"

"Like wha-"

"Why'd you yell out 'DO IT!'?"

"Oh…you heard that…"

There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence all the way to the end of the song. For a while they just stood there staring at each other awkwardly while the radio speaker came on and talked about the up-coming concerts and other non-related stuff. Than the opening beat of another song came on.

"DRAGULA," Seras yelled excitedly, catching Alucard off guard yet again.

Alucard barley jumped at the name of the song, but jumped non-the-less. Staring at his fledgling the whole time as she once again started yelling and dancing (crazily) around like the drunken woman she was, her master temporarily forgotten. Alucard just stood there, ever watchful, and slowly getting stiffer with every passing word.

"**Dead I am the one,  
Exterminating son  
Slipping through the trees,  
Strangling the breeze.**

**Dead I am the sky,  
Watching angels cry  
While they slowly turn,  
Conquering the worm."**

**Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula.**

**Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula."**

All the while, Seras wasn't paying any attention to the changes that were passing over her master, so she just kept on going.

"**Dead I am the pool,  
Spreading from the fool  
Weak and want you need,  
Nowhere as you bleed.**

**Dead I am the rat,  
Feast upon the cat  
Tender is the fur,  
Dying as you purr."**

Alucard's eyes widened behind his orange tinted glasses and he quickly shifted his gaze to the radio.

"**Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula.**

**Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula.**

**Do it baby, Do it baby.  
Do it baby, Do it baby.**

**Burn like an animal."**

He glared back at Seras, silently commanding her to turn it off before he took drastic measures…or lost control of himself. But still, Seras, in her drunken state, had no clue as to what was going on. Aside from the music and her yelling and dancing.

"**Dead I am the life,  
Dig into the skin  
Knuckle crack the bone,  
21 to win.**

**Dead I am the dog,  
Hound of hell you cry  
Devil on your back,  
I can never die.**

**Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the wit-"**

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"HA-HA-HA! Now you'll see me for what I am!"

Alucard hadn't been able to contain himself any longer. He just couldn't regain control. It was like when he was in the middle of battle. He went _crazy_. Out came the guns, and gone was the radio. After the little show he'd put on, he stood there hyperventilating, searching for something else to shoot.

Seras couldn't believe that her master had just shot her radio. All she could think of was,

_I just bought that God damned thing this weekend! What the fuck?_

Hearing her thoughts, Alucard turned on her. But she just stood there not really comprehending who he actually was and what he intended on doing.

On came Alucard, ever so slowly. Stock-still stood Seras, holding her ground, ready to give hell. She hadn't noticed that she'd sobered up enough to think much straighter. So when her master was but a foot from her and his arm was slowly moving upward, right to strike, everything came back to her clearly and she looked up. Only to see her master's hand start to quickly descend upon her. And, just as fast as his hand was coming down, she moved out of the way and grabbed him around the middle in a sort of hug, making sure to pin his arms to his sides. No matter how difficult it was.

He struggled violently and Seras almost lost hold on him, fearing what would happen to her if she did. Eventually, though, Alucard came back to his senses. Looking down on his little fledgling holding him, he couldn't help but admire the courage that had allowed her to even think to do what she did.

Seras still hadn't noticed, yet, that her master had stopped moving and was watching her. So she kept repeating,

"It's okay, Master. Calm down. Please? I'm sorry. Please just calm down. Please."

"I see you're a clingy one, Seras Victoria."

* * *

A.N.-  
Hey people! Yes, I made another one...  
And I know the heavy metal thing sounds nothing like Seras, but come on. How the Hell do we know what she used to listen too? There's a lot of people who don't look the type but are…  
Well hope you enjoyed! : ) And don't forget to review! Please? :(


	2. Rockstar 101

A.N. -  
Well here's another one shot. Fresh and new. An idea I got off a conversation between Mari and myself over Rihanna's song Rockstar 101, which I do not own. Nor do I own Hellsing and its characters (as much as I wish to every night). But I do own the idea and writing of this fic. They're mine. I wrote them. Mwhahaha. I simply…how do I put this…_borrowed_ the characters and song. Anyways…Enjoy and review! Please? *puppy dog eyes*

Summary: None. It'd give it away. So instead I shall say "I give you!"

* * *

**Rockstar 101**

"Darn you Rihanna! Darn you! You and your lies," Seras exclaimed, walking down the dungeon's hallway to the vampires' kitchen, headphones plugged in and turned down low since low was just the right amount of loud for her sensitive ears. "Everyone knows you're not a rockstar! This _song_ isn't even rock! But does that stop you from saying you're one? No! And does that stop you from making an awesome song about how you're one? No! And will that stop me from listening to your song? No," Seras continued with her rant as she kept up her meanderings to the kitchen.

On her way, the song began, and so did Seras' play-acting and singing.

"Got up in the club  
Posted in the back  
Feeling so good  
Looking so bad"

On came her swag, then she stopped to lean back with arms crossed and her head held high, lips pursed and eyes squinted (since she didn't actually have shades on) before continuing on in her swaggish style.

"Rocking this skirt  
Rocking this club"

Her hands gesturing at her skirt and the 'club' around her before flicking off the imaginary camera while she sang,

"Got my middle finger up  
I don't really give a fuck"

As Seras' walk continued she pretended to show off a large chain around her neck and wink at invisible paparazzi,

"Rocking these diamonds  
I'm rocking this chain  
Make sure you get a picture  
I'm rocking my fame"

And then her style changed a bit, the swagger stayed where it was, but modified. Her hips swayed a bit more seductively and her walk became a bit more predatorial as her eyes turned to red,

"To be what you is  
You gotta be what you are  
The only thing I'm missing  
Is a black guitar" she sang as she started to play the air guitar crazily. Jumping around with her head down a bit as she shook her hair around, not quite head banging, but still singing the song. Well. More like _yelling_ the song.

"I'm a rockstar  
Hey baby  
I'm a rockstar  
Hey baby

Big city  
Bright lights  
Sleep all day  
Up all night"

And that's how she came into the kitchen. Yelling the song and madly playing air guitar,

"Hey baby  
I'm a rockstar  
Hey baby  
I'm a rockstar  
Hey baby it's...

Big cities  
And bright lights  
Sleep all day  
Up all night

Baby I'm a  
Oh, baby I'm a  
Oh, baby I'm a-"

And that was when it happened. Right there. Because right there was where a deep voice cut her off and asked, "So does that make _me_ a rockstar too?" And as Seras looked up into her Master's deep red eyes from her slightly crouched position, she was suddenly hit by the greatest epiphany. **Of. Her. Life**.

Three months later found them, Alucard and Seras, and the other two they'd added to their group, Pip and Walter, on stage doing their cover of the same song that had sprung this crazy idea of Seras'. Integra was backstage acting as their manager and still not even believing she ever let this happen. Let Seras convince Pip and Walter to be in a band with her; Pip on drums, Walter on bass, Seras as a secondary singer and guitarist. All they'd needed was a lead singer and they sure as hell knew Integra wouldn't do it (besides the fact that they thought she'd do a fine job as their manager instead) so their only option left was…_**Alucard**_.

And for as long and as much as Seras bugged and begged him to do it he refused. That was…Until Seras told Pip to convince her Master for her. And all it took was two simple minutes and one small statement before Seras was confronted by a very willing and curious Alucard asking her, "What's this rock band thing you were talking about? And what do we have to do?"

* * *

A.N.-  
Hope that all those who read this enjoyed it. Hope you all review it. It was written as something to break my terrible writer's block. But alas it did not really work. That I know of. Yet. Hm… Perhaps I shall write another one shot. Because I have an idea for one. Not related to this theme. Meaning song fic. But characters shall be those of Hellsing. But I will give you no further insite to my inner mind's workings…Good day. Enjoy the rest of your day, week, and yeah…I don't want to say "life" because that seems a bit _too_ dismissing. Lol. So I'll leave it at 'Good day' reader.  
(Don't forget to review and even perhaps stop by my page and look through my other stuff)  
p.s.- I think I might of just kinda '_made up_' the word 'predatorial' since the comp says it's wrong and the online dictionary apparently doesn't have it though a few other websites do, so...I liked it. lol.


End file.
